


Halloween Fun

by csigirl3137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bunker halloween party, Chases, Dean is a cheeky bastard, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Spanking, Orgasms, Rough Sex, Running In Heels, Sam Winchester is a dom, Sam doesn't hate halloween, Sam is a great boyfriend, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural halloween smut, curly pigtails, school girl uniform, sub Reader, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: It's Halloween in the Bunker! Y/N dresses up in a school girl uniform, knowing exactly what it will do to Sam, especially when she's wearing it at the Halloween party that she, Sam and Dean are holding in the bunker for all their family and friends. So, being a possessive boyfriend (the good kind of possessive) and not wanting others to want Y/N like he wants her, Sam comes up with a plan to retaliate and smut ensues.





	Halloween Fun

“You really should be careful little girl. Don’t you know the monsters come out on Halloween?” Sam’s voice was low and dark in my ear as he pushed me up against the wall in a deserted hallway of the bunker. I let out a whimper as he nipped my neck, and then pulled me into a bruising kiss. 

“You’ve been teasing me all night with those damn ponytails and that little plaid skirt. So, I think, before I fuck you so hard you can’t form a coherent sentence for a week, we should play a little game. If you can get back to your room and lock the door before I catch you, I won’t punish you for teasing me all night. You’ve got 30 seconds to run Princess, and then you’re fair game.” Sam let go of me, stepping away so I had room to move around him. I wasn’t sure he was serious about this though. One look at the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes told me he was deadly serious.

“Now you’ve got 25.” His smirk was only getting darker. Panic shot through me and I fled like a scared animal. I had to hand it to Sam. He wasn’t making this easy for me. The hallway he’d dragged me down to for what I assumed would just be a make out session or a quick fuck against a wall, was really back there and out of the way. It was one of the most unused parts of the bunker. I rounded a corner and was confronted by a wall and a hallway to the left and a hallway to the right.

SHIT! I wasn’t all that familiar with the back parts of the bunker and I hadn’t been paying much attention to which direction we’d came when he dragged me down here as he was carrying me, my legs around his waist, his fingers inside me, his lips on mine. 

I took a chance and turned left. I was halfway down the hall when Sam turned into my hallway from another corner. I let out a little shriek and sprinted back the way I came. Oh god damn I hated running in heels, even wedges. It was hell and it made me a lot slower than I would have been in a normal situation. Sam’s laughter echoed behind me as I ran away from him, the acoustics of the bunker making it feel like I was in a scene straight out of a horror movie. 

“You’re almost making this too easy baby girl. Come on! Give me more of a challenge!” Sam called after me, his voice sounding farther away than it should have been, given the pace he normally ran at. There was no doubt about it, with the dimly lit bunker hallways and everyone else being in the main area, this was creepy. But it was also hot as hell and I was seriously soaking between my legs. Half of me wanted to just raise a white flag and surrender to Sam. But half of me was also competitive as hell and wanted to win.

I reoriented myself with where I was as the sounds from the Halloween party we were holding got louder, and was almost to my room when I ran straight into a wall of hard male muscle.

“Whoa, whoa, sweetheart. What are you running from?” Dean’s hands wrapped around my arms, steadying me on my feet. I was panting slightly as I’d been running for a few minutes straight. 

“Dean, Dean, man you gotta let me go.” I wiggled in his grasp. I could see my bedroom door. It was down at the end of the hallway we were standing in.

“Y/N, what are you running from?” Dean locked his eyes on me, his hands still wrapped around my biceps.

“Oh Dean! You got her.” Sam’s deep voice was moving towards us and I struggled wildly in Dean’s grasp.

“Dean let me go!” Panic was racing through my body as losing closed in on me. I saw recognition of what was going on dawn in Dean’s eyes as Sam advanced towards us. Sam looked like a hungry wolf and I was feeling very much like a bunny or something that was about to get eaten. I started to struggle in Dean’s grasp again. It still wasn’t effective and I was suddenly hit by the fact that I was going to lose this game.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Dean gave me a smirk, turned me around, and shoved me straight towards Sam. I stumbled straight into Sam’s arms. They wrapped around me and pulled me backwards into his body, feeling like steel around me.

“Damn it Dean! You traitor!” I screamed as Sam picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and made his way back towards his bedroom. Dean was watching us go, laughing harder than I’d ever seen him laugh. I flipped him off, both hands and resigned myself to my fate. Sam had won. I was going to get my brains screwed out.

Sam stepped into his room, kicked the door shut behind him, and set me on my feet. 

“You’re mine now baby girl.” He pulled me to him, his lips descending on mine for a passionate heat filled kiss. I could feel desire burning through my veins as his hands landed on my hips, pulling my hips closer to him. I twined my arms around his neck, fisting hands in his hair as the hard bulge between his legs pressed into my stomach. 

“Sam…” I whimpered into his mouth as his grip on my hips tightened and his tongue ran over my bottom lip. Chills ran down my spine and I willingly parted my lips to let his tongue duel with mine. 

“I’m going to punish you for teasing me with this little school girl costume of yours.” His voice was low with a dark and deadly edge to it and I suddenly got the impression that nothing that happened tonight was going to be gentle. He bit my neck, making me cry out. Spinning me around, he had me bent over the bed, my skirt flipped up and ass exposed, faster than my lust clouded brain could comprehend. 

“Oh yes you definitely need to be punished for this.” He tugged on the g string I was wearing. “Just wearing a g string under a skirt this tiny? Really Y/N? What if you’d bent over and someone had looked up your skirt?” He fisted his hand in the g string and with one harsh yank it was just a pile of red lacy shreds on the floor. He wrapped my ponytails around his hand and yanked my head back. I let out a little squeal of pain and surprise as my breathing quickened, my eyes widening as I stared straight ahead. “You dressed like a common slut and I’m going to punish you for it.” Sam’s voice was dripping dominance and I knew that there was going to be a wet spot on the bed after this.

“Do you think you deserve to be punished baby girl?” He asked, his free hand caressing my bare ass, my ponytails still wrapped around his other hand.

“Yes… yes sir.” I stammered.

“Don’t make me ask you to repeat that.” He snarled as he yanked on my ponytails for emphasis.

“Yes sir! I deserve to be punished!” My voice was an octave higher than normal and my nipples were uncomfortably hard. My clit was pulsing and I just wanted to have him buried inside me. That wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon though.

“Damn straight you do. You had everyone in there staring at you, wanting you. I don’t like people wanting what’s mine.” Sam snarled as his hand descended on my ass with a loud crack. “Count!” He snapped.

“One!” I yelped. Crack! 

“Two!” Crack!

“Three!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam spanked me 20 times before he decided it was enough. My ass was cherry red and fire was dancing over my skin. Tears had escaped from my eyes and tracked down my face. But I loved every second of it. I loved every single spank and every single bit of pain that went with it. 

Sam released my ponytails and stepped back. He hadn’t ordered me to stand up, so I didn’t dare do so. There was some rustling behind me, followed by a metallic clink on the floor. A few seconds later, Sam was pressed up against me, his body hard against my ass as he shoved inside of me.

I let out an involuntary scream at the sudden huge intrusion, my body attempting to stretch to fit his full length and girth inside me. He wasn’t really in the mood to allow me that. He fisted a hand in my ponytails, yanking my head back as he slammed into me again.

The pace he set was fast, brutal and punishing. He would yank back on my ponytails as he pulled out and loosen up his hold as he slammed back home inside my wet aching pussy. I loved every single second of it. 

I was moaning loudly, begging, and whimpering and Sam was growling his approval from behind me as he continued to fuck in and out of my wet aching core. He slid his free hand around between us and started to finger my clit.

“Oh my god Sam!” I whimpered as his finger swirled around my clit and he continued to piston in and out of me. 

“Are you gonna cum princess? You gonna cum on my fat hard cock?” Sam growled as he increased the speed of his fingers on my clit.

“Oh god Sam! Yes! Sam! I’m gonna cum!” I was screaming as I felt my orgasm building. The sensation of Sam’s fingers on my clit, his thick, hard, huge cock inside me, the burning, stinging pain I still was feeling in my ass and my hair fisted around his hand had me flying closer and closer to the edge every second longer that this went on.

“Sam, oh god, Sam, please I’m gonna cum.” I was basically crying as he continued his bruising, punishing pace.

“Good. Cum.” Sam’s voice was low and lust filled. I felt everything that had been building, come to a head. I started to tense up, my walls clenching around his cock as pleasure raced through me, making me tremble and spasm, ripping a scream from my throat. Sam let out a low primal growl as my orgasm forced his. He held me tighter as my orgasm continued, and he exploded, hot, warm, and wet inside me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh my god Y/N.” Sam pulled out of me and caught me as my knees gave out finally and I started to involuntarily sink to the floor.

“Hey, hey, Y/N.” Sam gently turned me around, setting me down on the edge of the bed as he tilted my chin up so my Y/E/C eyes met his. “Are you alright?” He asked. “I was a little rough with you there.” He looked and sounded concerned. I just let a goofy sexed up smile cross my face. 

“I’m more than alright. I’m great.” My smile got bigger as relief crossed his face. 

“Oh thank god. Okay, I’m going to get a warm wash cloth. Just wait here.” Sam dropped a kiss on my forehead as he smoothed some stray strands of hair out of my face and then gently and lovingly kissed me. The warm feeling of happiness rolled through me as he stepped back away from me. 

“I’ll be right back.” He zipped his pants back up and left the room. I let myself fall backwards onto my back on the bed as the smile continued to stay on my face. 

Five minutes later Sam returned to the room with a warm wash cloth, a plate of food in his hand, and a plastic bag over his wrist. He set the food on the dresser along with the bag. Moving towards me, he gently spread my legs again and wiped between my legs. 

“Thanks Sam.” I smiled at him, returning back into a sitting position.

“You’re welcome. So, I brought food and two bottles of water. Also, I stopped by your room and grabbed your hair brush, a sweatshirt and some flannel pajama pants. I figured you would want to change out of your costume before we fall asleep.” He smiled at me, his eyes full of love, his personality completely different than the one I’d been dealing with about 20 minutes ago.

“Thank you so much.” I couldn’t help the relief that flooded my voice. Confusion crossed my face as he knelt at my feet though. “Sam, what are you doing?” I asked as he lifted one of my feet onto his knees. 

“I’m helping you get undressed.” He replied while he worked on unhooking the ankle strap of my black wedge heels. Feelings of happiness, love, and adoration raced through me as I watched this giant man who’d been so rough with me before, being so gentle and loving to me now. 

I loosened my black tie and unbuttoned my white button down as Sam removed both my shoes and my white lace thigh highs. He took my shirt and tie from me and set them in a pile on top of my shoes, which were sitting next to the dresser now. I removed my white lacy bra and skirt as he handed me the sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. 

Pulling on my sweatshirt while he set my bra and skirt with my other clothes, I got the sweatshirt situated and then turned my attention to my pants. I worked on putting my pants on while Sam gently took my hair down out of my ponytails. He grabbed my brush, shaking his head as I reached for it.

“Here, sit down on the bed and turn around.” I sat down with my back to him like he’d asked and was surprised by him gently running the brush through what was left of my ringlet curls. I let out a series of happy, non-sexual moans while he brushed through my hair, turning the curls into soft waves and then ran his fingers through it to make sure he’d gotten all the rats out. 

He dropped a kiss on the top of my head to let me know he was finished. 

“Sam, you are seriously the best boyfriend on this whole freaking planet.” I complimented him as I turned around, a smile still on my face. He winked at me.

“I know.” He handed me a bottle of water. “This is for you. Drink some of it before you lay down.” He kissed me on the forehead as I twisted open the bottle of water and took a drink. Closing it, I looked back up at him with that dopey smile still on my face. He took the bottle from me and set it next to the plate of food.

“I love you Sam.” I said as I burrowed under the covers of his bed.

“I love you too Y/N.” Sam gazed at me with the same love and adoration I was feeling, in his eyes. “I’m going to change my clothes and then I’ll be right back and we can crash.” He bent over the bed, kissing my forehead again and gave me a gentle smile.

While he changed clothes, I laid there waiting for my big sexy boyfriend and thought about how, despite everything, I really was the luckiest girl on this whole planet.


End file.
